To learn to trust again - Digimon
by MangaLoverKri2000
Summary: Daisuke that pretends that she's a boy ran to the computer room when she hears almost every digidestined saying bad things about her and she quit the team. Suddenly a portal opens and sucks her in. At the same time the older digidestined talks about their first leader. Female Daisuke
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic on .

I own nothing.

Daisuke who was also called Davis to withhold the secret that she is a girl ran down the hall to the computer lab with DemiVeemon in her backpack.

'Yes! I'm finally on time by 20 minutes to spare 'she thought as she arrived but stopped when she heard some voices.

"Where is Davis it's like the fifth time he's late this week" she heard Yolei say.

'What, firstly I'm 20 minutes early, and secondly, I've just come too late once earlier this week, and it was because of football training'

"What are you talking about, it is only the second time the other times it was you," said Cody.

"Come on, he's always late," said Kari to Daisuke's surprise.

'Huh, I trusted her and saw her as a friend and even a sister'

"Yes, and he trusted that Ken too simply" said Tai.

'I looked up to him and Ken should get a second chance' thought Daisuke and got tears in her eyes.

"And we must always save him" said TK.

'It's me who always have to save you'

"Why are we even wating for him?" asked Matt.

"Becuse if we would go without him he would just follow suit" said Joe.

"Yes" chimed all except Cody.

"To put it short Davis is useless" said Yolei.

"Yes" chimed all again except Cody.

'So that's what they think about me' thought Daisuke and wrote a note and put it in the window to the computer lab with the goggles given to her by Tai first time she went to the digital world and walked away. All of the sudden it came up a portal out of nothing and sucked her in.

With the gang.

"What is this?" asked Tai and gasped.

"Everybody you must see this" he said.

"What is it?" asked the others.

"It's a letter from Davis and his goggles" said Tai and everyone gasped.

"What does it say?" asked Kari.

"It says:

Dear Digidestined. I am writing this message to tell you that I quit the team, I heard what you said about me and it seems like you're all better off without me. I also want to say I'm sorry I'm 20 minutes too soon, too late once this week because of football training and for that I save you almost every day. I thought I had finally got some friends, not even my family cares about me and I looked up to some of you and even thought some of you as a sibling for example Kari.

Goodbye Davis and DemiVeemon.

PS Thanks Cody because you were there for me.

"What! He listened and just leaves us!" cried Yolei.

"He seems to have been crying, it's tears on the paper" said Kari.

"YOU ARE JUST BIG BULLIES YOU GOT HIM TO LEAVE THE TEAM!" Cody screamed to everyone's surprise. 

What do you think?

What do you think happend to Daisuke.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo sorry for the long wait I've tried but came up with good ideas for new fanfics and have not had insperation(sorry if I spelled that wrong) Sorry for the OOC but it will be explained

I do not own Digimon

–-

With Daisuke

Daisuke woke up and discovered that she was in an unknown location.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"It is more accurate to say would be when I am" a voice said.

"Who are you? And what do you mean? "

"I'm Timeangelmon also called Digimon angel of the time and the answer to your second question is that I've taken you back in the time at which the first Digidestined began their journey in order to help them so they will not be killed by some Digimon "said Timeangelmon and stepped forward. She looked like Angewomon but her wings were gold with some silver and she had a rod with an clock.

"But they did after all of that on their own before." Said Dai (I call her Dai because it gets so hard to always write Daisuke all the time).

"No, they did not, they just told you out of their stories," said Angel (I call Timeangelmon Angel for the same reason that I call Daisuke Dai and Angel looks just like an angel).

"I have a solution, we call you Daisuke Digi, Digi thus for Digimon and I'll make your hair longer because they think you're a guy in the future so they will only see similarities between Daisuke Digi and Davis Motomiya but never think they are the same person as I see it for otherwise they are very good at acting." said Angel.

"OK, but how do I get into the camp, and where is DemiVeemon?" Asked Dai when she discoverd DemiVeemon was gone.

"I have already signed you up for the camp under the name Daisuke Digi and DemiVeemon lies in your bag." Said Angel.

"Daishuke how are you and where are we?" asked DemiVeemon.

"The more accurate term is when we are like Angel said here and is it OK if I call you Angel Timeangelmon, it's easier." said Dai.

"It's okay if I may call you Dai, it sounds cuter." said Angel.

"Okay, and the answer to your question Vee I feel good and we've gone back in time to when Tai first went to the Digital World to help them so they do not get killed." said Dai.

"Okay." said Vee (I will call Veemon Vee in all forms).

"You are taking it better than I thought." said Angel.

"Oh, am used to strange things happening, but a question what are we gonna do with my D-3?" said Dai.

"I can give you an extra Digidevice which is similar to the old one and while I remember you may not Digievolve if there isn't an emergency situation or everyone else has Digievolve for them to be able to fend for themselves, and you must not use Digi Armor and you must not tell them you are from the future. Now run away so you don't miss the collection." told Angel and Dai ran away with Vee in her bag.

"See you." said Dai and Vee.

"I'll keep an eye on you." said Angel.  
–-

Bye see you later.

Please review and fav.

For your information those who don't like my plot or my fanfic you don't need to write that you don't like how I write, my plot or anything becuse I don't care I read the reviews but I don't really care about the bad reviews if you don't like my fanfic DON'T READ IT and to you who give me good reviews THANK YOU3 they make my day better. And for you who don't like my fanfic IT'S LIKE MY FIRST STORY I'VE ONLY DONE ONE ONE-SHOT BEFORE! I'm new on of course I'm not the best at writing fanfics.

I only wanted to tell you that bye.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about the long wait I'm an 13 year old girl with no imagination but I hope it will go faster to update from now on. I'm sorry if you think I'm lazy because of what I wrote last chapter about writing Dai instead for Daisuke and more but I have a hard time to speak or write what I think because I'm afraid of what peaple think sometimes so what I actually meant was that I wanted to call Daisuke Dai and TimeAngelmon Angel but I change my mind because I automatically wrote Daisuke instead of Dai and it will be confusing for me to write Vee to all Veemon's forms but I will still cal TimeAngelmon Angel I think it's cute. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes but it's mostly not my fault I wrote in proper swedish but then I used Lexikon24 to translate it and became like that, from now on I'm going to write it all in english to begin with.

I do not own Digimon

Chapter 3

"Daishuke what are you going to do about the digideshdined Angel said that you would lead them" DemiVeemon asked.

"I'm going to act cold towards everyone and see if anyone is worth being nice to" Dai said.

"Ok, what am I going to do while you are in the summer camp?" DemiVeemon asked.

"You can hide in my bag"

"Ok"

"Good hide in the bag"

At the summer camp

"Everyone we have a new kid that was a bit late, welcome Daisuke Digi" said the leader.

"Hello Daisuke" everyone said.

"Hmph" Daisuke said.

"Oh boy, what a bag of sunshine" someone whispered.

"Ok, Daisuke you can put up your telt over there" the leader said.

"Hmph, ok" Daisuke said.

"SHE TALKED!" someone yelled.

Time skip untill after Daisuke put her telt up.

"Daishuke your very good at this cold act" DemiVeemon said.

"Thanks but please whisper so nobody can hear you" wispered Daisuke.

"Ok" DemiVeemon whispered.

"Good"

With the other digidestined.

"Why where you talking bad about Davis?" Cody asked.

"I don't know I was just doing what the older kids did" Kari said.

"Why did you talk bad about Davis?" Cody asked the older kids.

"We just were trying to find differences between Davis and our first leader" said Joe.

"You mean Tai?" Kari asked.

"No, Tai wasn't our first leader" TK said sad.

"Our first leader disappeared" Izzy said sad to.

"You haven't said anything about that first leader" Yolie said.

"It's because of the fact that it's a topic we don't want to talk about" Matt said sadly.

"How did you meet her or him?" Yolie asked.

"She was late to the summer camp and had an cold attitude towards everyone" said Tai crying a little.

"Yea we were suprised when she talked" said Sora laughing a little because of the reaction of some on the camp.

"Yea it was funny" Mimmi said also laughing.

Chapter End

I'm sorry it's short but next chapter I'm going to start on the actual series so I wanted it to begin in a new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello sorry for the wait here is chapter 4

I own nothing.

–-

Daisuke's POV

'I've been here for a while and I think it's about now were going to the digital world and get this over with' I thought when it started to snow. 'And so it begins.' "Daishuke should you not go inshide" Demiveemon whispered to me. "Ok" I said and walked in.

After the storm.

I walked out and looked for a good place to wait for the Digivice to come to me. I saw the older digidestined walk out and playing in the snow until they saw the aurora. 'Now it come's' I thought when the Digivices came. I picked up my Digivice. 'So it's the same as the original, it's good I have my D-3 for safety's sake'

Suddenly the tsunami came and I blacked out.

The digital world

I woke up with Demiveemon saying my name. "Hello Demiveemon is anybody else up?" I asked sitting up. "No Daishuke they are just about to awake." I stood up and started walkin with Demiveemon wanting to see everyone's reaction's.

First I saw Tai freaking out when he saw Koromon and nearly couldn't hold my laughter at his reaction. Then I saw Izzy and Motimon. 'Oh I've missed Tentamon's humor.' When I was in my thought's Tai had climbed the tree and spotted Kuwagamon and then fallen down again. Tai and Koromon was talking when Kuwagamon came back. 'Oh no I have to save them.' "If you have stopped talking it'stime to run, come this way!" I shouted to them. "Daisuke what are you doing here!?" Tai asked. "Guess, now it's time to run!" I skreamed and ran into the tree with the hidden space in it.(A/N I don't know what it's called.) Tai, Koromon, Izzy and Motimon all sat scared when I only sat and waited for Kuwagamon to fly away. "All clear no need to hide anymore" I heard Sora say and I walked out. "Huh Daisuke what are you doing here" Sora asked. "Guess, Demiveemon come" I said and started to walk away when I heard Tai trying to act brave. "Planning the trap I don't think so Tai" I said and walked away to find a good tree to sit and wait Kuwagamon in. Then TK and Matt came and Tai and Matt talked a bit until we heard a scream and suddenly I was intrerested in Joe's reaction. Joe came running out of some bushes. " Help me, the thing, the thing, it won't leave me alone!" Joe shouted. " Hey who are you calling a thing, I'm no stuffed animal, the name's Bukamon" Bukamon said and started to laugh while Joe started to scream. "What's wrong with you guys, don't you see this creature hanging of me, and those creatures standing right there!" Joe said. "There, there everywhere, what are they!" "Where Digimon, Digital Monster" all Digimon exept Demiveemon said together. "Digital monsters?" Tai said. "Yes Digimon." Then the Digimon started to talk about themselfs but I stopped listening and started waiting for Mimi when I heard Tai talking. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, my name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora" "Nice place you got here exept the bugs" " and the self proclimed cool one over there is Matt" " No autographs please" " and this is Joe" " I'd shake hands if you had any" " Izzy here is our computer expert" "Do you have internet access?" "and then we have Daisuke the cold girl in the tree" "Hn" " and last but not least this little guy is uh" "TK, call me TK and I'm not as small as I look" " there now is that everybody?" "Hey what happend to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked. "Now now her name is Mimi" Joe said. "Well, perhaps she's out picking flowers(A/N I don't get what Izzy said then)" Izzy said when weheard Mimi scream. "Help me, help me!" Mimi screamed. "Come on" Tai said andstarted to run with me and everybody else. "Ok so she's not picking flowers" "Mimi, where are you" Tai screamed. And there is Kuwagamon exactly on time. Mimi and Tanemon started to talk but I was to focused on trying to find Kuwagamon when it suddenly came towards us. "Run!" I sreamed and started to run away fron Kuwagamon. Then we came to the cliff we stopped but I ran to the edge when Kuwagamon came. Then it attacked Tai and Koromon attacked it to save Tai. Then all the Digimon started to attack Kuwagamon but became hurt and I picked Demiveemon up. Tai started to have his bondig moment with Koromon but then again I was more focused on finding Kuwagamon. Then suddenly everyone was having a bonding moment when Kuwagamon came back. 'They need to be more focused on their surrondings' I thought. Everyone ran to Tai and me when the saw Kuwagamon. The Digimon wanted to fight Kuwagamon so I let Demiveemon but the others was trying to hold their partners back. Then the other Digimons came free and started to run/jump towards Kuwagamon when I put my Digivice in front of me and the others Digivice's started to glow and the Digimon started to evolve(A/N I'm not gonna write when they evolve right now becuse I think you know what they evolve into). They suddenly started to attack Kuwagamon together and scared it away. Then suddenly the cliff broke and we all fell.

–-

Hope you liked it.


End file.
